When multiple computerized devices interact with each other at close range, they may employ sensors such as cameras and laser range finders to map their environment. As understood herein, the use of such sensors by multiple devices can cause mutual interference due to overlapping emissions of laser illumination.
More generally, in laser range-finding systems that use time of flight (ToF) principles to find distances from an origin to various objects, for a comprehensive mapping of the environment the laser must be swept left and right and up and down to detect objects in the area and determine their ranges from the origin.
Relatedly, a difficulty in a voice recognition system is to correctly set the audio gain. If the gain is too high, distortion results or too much ambient sounds are amplified. If the gain is too low, desired sounds will not be detected.